


Tu cuerpo no puede mentir como lo hace tu boca

by KiraH69



Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Season 3, cal being a top, eli on bottom, stupid amounts of fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Temporada 3 – Eli ha comenzado a mentir y al principio eso molestaba a Cal, pero ahora que ha visto a Eli en su faceta más sincera, no está tan seguro.





	Tu cuerpo no puede mentir como lo hace tu boca

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Body Can't Lie Like Your Mouth Can](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139932) by [pimpface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpface/pseuds/pimpface). 



> Este trabajo es una traducción, muchas gracias a pimpface por permitirme publicarlo. Si os gusta, pasad por el trabajo original para dejar kudos.

Cal apartó unos rizos sudados del rostro de Eli y sonrió, observando cada minúscula contracción de sus músculos mientras los dedos de su otra mano presionaban más profundo dentro del ávido agujero de Eli.

—¿Sabes qué?—comenta. Eli jadea, levantando las cejas y parpadeando con ojos desenfocados—. Creía que echaba de menos tu extrema sinceridad porque odiaba que me mintieras cuando yo lo sabía, incluso si nadie más podía verlo—Cal hace una pausa, deslizando otro dedo dentro junto a los otros dos y comenzando realmente a estirar—, pero me equivocaba.

—¿Sí?—pregunta Eli, su respiración agitada, tumbado desnudo y retorciéndose, pálido contra las sábanas oscuras de la cama de Cal. Aún era lo bastante arrogante para separar aún más las piernas, levantar más las rodillas y hacerle ojitos a Cal para tenerlo donde lo necesitaba. Pero también le quedaba la suficiente autoconciencia y vergüenza adolescente como para ruborizarse y apartar tímidamente los ojos cuando la mirada de Cal se volvía demasiado intensa o sus palabras demasiado dulces. Soltó un fuerte quejido cuando Cal sacó los dedos, sus caderas siguiendo el movimiento.

—Sí—Cal respondió y había tardado lo suficiente para que el cerebro de Eli, confuso por el placer, tuviera dificultades para recordar qué le había preguntado o por qué—. Sí, me equivocaba—reiteró colocándose sobre Eli, los codos a cada lado de la cabeza del joven y las rodillas a cada lado de sus caderas. Se incorporó sobre una mano para poner la punta de su miembro en línea con el agujero preparado de Eli antes de desplomarse de nuevo sobre sus codos al penetrarlo. Como de costumbre, Cal se encuentra con algo de resistencia a la entrada inicial, pero pronto se suaviza para el resto del camino hasta que la mayor parte de su miembro está situado dentro de su joven amante y espera a que Eli se relaje.

Eli suelta un suspiro tembloroso y gira los hombros, gimiendo mientras se relaja, y Cal se desliza lo que queda hasta el fondo con un suspiro. Se inclina y presiona un beso junto a la boca de Eli antes de empezar a moverse. Comienza con embestidas cortas y poco profundas, tan solo lentos giros de sus caderas, y planta descuidados besos sobre el pálido y pecoso hombro de Eli.

—¿Ves, aquí y ahora?—comienza Cal como si no se hubiera detenido, su respiración ahora más dificultosa y su voz más profunda, más áspera—. No puedes mentir.

En ese preciso momento, Eli dejó escapar un largo y agudo gemido y arqueó la espalda arrugando el rostro, solo en parte para aparentar. Deslizó las uñas por la espalda de Cal en agradecimiento al ser premiado con embestidas más duras, más rápidas, más profundas.

—¡Cal!—jadea Eli en una embestida certera, golpeando una mano sobre el colchón y tirando de las sábanas. Incluso con el rubor extendiéndose y ardiendo sobre su piel.

—Puedes mentir cuanto quieras a todos los demás, pero no a mí. No así—gruñó Cal al oído de Eli, jugando con la sensible carne entre sus dientes. Ralentiza sus embestidas, dirigiéndolas mejor, cambiando a embestidas duras, y presiona contra él. La fuerza de sus caderas empujando a Eli más arriba sobre la cama y provocando que la dura madera del cabecero golpee contra la pared del dormitorio. El joven no va a ser capaz de mirar a la cara a sus vecinos durante unos cuantos días tras esto. De nuevo.

Eli no emite más que patéticos jadeos, gimoteos y blasfemias, los tobillos cruzados contra el trasero de Cal, dedos aferrándose con los nudillos blancos a sus hombros con los brazos envueltos por debajo de sus axilas y a través de su espalda. Está tan cerca y Cal lo sabe, puede verlo dibujado por toda su piel en brillantes colores de neón.

—Puedes mentirme cuanto quieras, pero siempre sabré la verdad—Cal nunca ha sido de estar callado y en la cama no era diferente, pero nunca ha sido así. Por alguna razón, esta noche no se puede callar—. ¿Pero todos los demás? No tienen ni idea—su aliento está caliente contra la piel ya acalorada de Eli, pero en lugar de ser incómodo, tan solo echa leña al fuego.

Entonces al fin, _al fin_ , Cal cambia el ángulo y apunta directo a punto dulce de Eli.

—Nadie. Te. Verá. Jamás. Así—puntualizó cada palabra con una salvaje embestida contra la próstata sobrestimulada de Eli hasta que este grita con su orgasmo, sin tocar su miembro.

—Oh, su puta madre, joder—jadea Cal, su voz quebrada y sus palabras irregulares. Sus embestidas se vuelven erráticas, pero aún no puede evitar que la perorata salga de su boca—. Absolutamente nadie volverá de verdad a verte ser sincero jamás, excepto yo. Puedes ser honesto con ellos de vez en cuando, pero estará mezclado con todas tus mentiras. Aunque no ahora. Ahora no eres más que pura verdad abierta mientras te corres. Y nadie podrá verlo salvo yo porque eres _mío_.

Con esa palabra final, sacude sus caderas contra las de Eli una última vez y se corre, balanceando sus caderas a través de su orgasmo. Planta húmedos besos por toda la pálida y perfecta piel de Eli y espera a que ambos recuperen el aliento.

Tras unos minutos tranquilos, Eli toca a Cal en el hombro y este sale de su interior, tumbándose a su lado. Eli sisea al levantarse, presionando una palma abierta contra su espalda mientras se estira antes de tambalearse hacia el baño adjunto para limpiarse. No tarda mucho en salir, pero Cal ya está dormitando.

—Límpiate—bromea con un guiño, lanzándole una toallita húmeda y riendo ante el húmedo sonido que hace al caer sobre el pecho de Cal, aún más fuerte ante el sorprendida sacudida que provoca en él.

Cal se estira, inmutable bajo la abierta mirada de Eli, y levanta la ceja con una sonrisita y un guiño.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, amigo?—da unas palmadas sobre la cama a su lado, la sonrisa pícara suavizándose. Observa con las manos tras la cabeza mientras Eli sube los calzoncillos por sus delgadas piernas de porcelana—. Vuelve a la cama.

Eli se detiene, los brazos en las mangas de su camiseta, pero la cabeza aún fuera del agujero. No se arriesga a girarse, no quiere que Cal vea su cara.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—no era lo más elocuente, pero estaba confuso.

Cal da unas palmadas sobre la cama y lo intenta de nuevo.

—Vamos, vuelve a la cama.

Eli finalmente se gira, la cadera ladeada y el ceño profundamente fruncido, los brazos aún en su camiseta.

—Pero nunca me quedo—ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba siendo tan cabezota. Solo sabía que esto no era normal, pero era significativo. Más significativo de lo que su relación tenía derecho a ser.

—No...—admite Cal, inclinando la cabeza, pero entonces, con ojos brillantes y la boca en una seria línea, añade—, pero deberías.

—Vale.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado, tanto la historia como mi traducción.  
> No olvidéis pasar por el trabajo original para dejar kudos.


End file.
